Yami Sukehiro vs. Charla
Yami Sukehiro vs. Charla is a fight that occurs in the Royal Capital. Pre-fight After Yami Sukehiro knocks out the possessed Marx Francois and Owen, he comments about how powerful they are despite not being combat-type mages. Suddenly giant red roses sprout out of the building, which Yami dodges. The roses protect the two unconscious elves, while Charla, in the body of Charlotte Roselei, emerges from one of the roses. She criticizes the two elves for being careless and says that they can rest within her Briar Magic. As Yami comments about how that is not like Charlotte, but Charla replies that she does not know him but will fight since he is human. Fight As Yami is forced to retreat through the city, he runs into citizen and tells them to run. He thinks about how the country can be saved as long as the citizens are saved, but Charla will destroy everything if she continues to rampage. He also thinks about how the roses' scent is hiding her, but still manages to locate her, slashing at her position. She dodges and counters with a thrust of a her sword. Yami dodges but briars shoot out of the sword in all directions, which he continues to dodge. Yami thinks about how her tactics are different from Charlotte's, and that it will be next to impossible to knock the elf out safely. He also thinks about how Charlotte's magic was weakened by a curse, but since the elf is in control, the magic is no longer weakened. He then continues to clash with the elf and comments about how it is pathetic that someone else is controlling Charlotte's body even through she has gotten so strong. Sol Marron suddenly shows up, and asks if Charlotte's attack on her squad was a mistake while calling her sis. The elf replies that Sol should not talk to her so casually, and that she has no sisters but a brother. As Sol gets a despair look, Yami tells her that Charlotte is currently be controlled by some kind of magic. Yami then asks her to protect something for him, but Sol refuses and refuses to handle the elf. As Sol tries to activate a spell, but notices that she can't activate a spell because of the dense mana around the elf. Sol remember when Charlotte saved her life, and says that she is will to die in order to free Charlotte. Yami grabs Sol and tells her that she is going to live for Charlotte, which Sol asks Yami to save Charlotte. Yami then says that he will handle it and tosses Sol aside. As the elf manages to surround Yami with vines, but Yami uses a spell to free himself. Yami then closes the distance and tries to wake up Charlotte by commenting about how the elf has made her subordinate cry. The elf distances herself and comments about how she has acknowledged Yami and will kill Yami with everything she has. As the elf prepares to attack, Yami notices that he can't dodge since everything will be destroyed behind him. Yami then prepares to counter attack while also commenting about how he has already acknowledged Charlotte long ago. As the elf launches her spell, Yami uses his spell to cut it in half, while also managing to reach the elf. Post-fight The elf thinks about how Yami's spell was able to cut her spell in half and even managed to cut off one of her gauntlets. The elf also thinks about how Yami was able to overturn the battle even with the difference in magic quality, and if the humans are truly capable of doing that. The elf also notices that she has uses to much mana and decides to leave with the two unconscious elves, while commenting about how they have underestimated the humans. As the elf leaves, she notices that Licht and the other elves are on their way. Sol returns to the battle site and notices that the elf is leaving, but wonders what happened to Yami. Suddenly Yami appears from the rumble and says that he hasn't lose yet. Yami notices Sol and asks about the thing that he had given her, which Sol replies that she had hidden it at a safe place. Sol then asks about Yami saving Charlotte but Yami replies that Sol can still save the citizens while also commenting about the other captains also being at the capital. References Navigation